Ryan Likes Who?
by EvilEm2
Summary: Ryan admits his feelings for Taylor. Chad doesn't like how things start turning out. Pairings: ChadTaylor at beginning, TroyGabriella, JasonKelsi, ZekeSharpay, and RyanTaylor for rest of fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1: Remembering

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 1: Remembering

In the School Cafeteria

Ryan looked at her from across the table, only to find her making-out with her boyfriend, Chad. He knew it wasn't the right thing to want, but he couldn't help himself. Ryan Evans was in love with Taylor McKessie, and no one, not even Sharpay, knew about it.

He woke up once again the night before from a dream that he had been having since he started liking Taylor. In the dream, they were the prefect couple at East High. Everyone was either jealous of Taylor or of Ryan.

_Flashback_

"_Ryan, can't you get people to stop staring at us? It scares me out when they do," Taylor said._

"_I know sweetie, but there is nothing I can do about it," I responded._

"_Hey Taylor, hi Ryan. So Taylor, are you busy tonight?" Chad came up and asked._

"_As a matter of fact, I am Chad. Why do you ask?" Taylor snapped._

"_You know why I'm asking," Chad said._

"_Well, Mr. Let's-Get-the-Girlfriend-of-the-Most-Popular-Guy-in-School-to-go-Out-with-Me, why don't you rethink your plans for tonight, and ask someone else out on a date!" Taylor always said._

_End Flashback_

After remembering the reoccurring dream, Ryan realized that the entire table was looking at him, including Taylor and Chad.

"What?" Ryan asked everyone.

"What do you mean 'what'? You looked out into space and then started drooling. Eww," Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I actually agree with Sharpay on that one, eww. Anyway Ryan, what were you thinking about that made you drool so much?" asked Gabriella.

"Nothing," Ryan muttered, hoping no one would hear him, but to his dismay someone did, and who else could it be but Taylor.

"Ryan, you can tell us what it was. We won't laugh. Wait, the rest of us won't laugh, but Sharpay might," Taylor said to reassure him.

"What was that supposed to mean, Miss Smarty-Pants?" Sharpay pouted.

"Never mind, go on Ryan, tell us," prompted Taylor.

"Um, I'd rather not," Ryan said.

"What are you, a scaredy-cat?" Sharpay teased her brother.

"No. Actually, if you all must know so badly, I'll tell you. I was thinking about food, but not just any food. Homemade food, like green bean casserole, fried chicken, spaghetti, steak, tri-tip, and macaroni and cheese. There, now will you please leave me alone?" asked Ryan angrily.

"Fine, for now the subject is dropped, but not for long," Sharpay agreed.

"Thank you," Ryan said smiling.

---------------------------------------

Later that day; at the Evans' Mansion

"So, Ryan, are you going to tell me the real reason why you were drooling so much today at lunch?" Sharpay asked of her twin brother.

"No," was Ryan's oh-so-simple response.

"And why not?" inquired Sharpay.

"Because, it is none of your business what I was thinking about that made me drool," huffed Ryan.

"You know that I will figure it out sooner or later, right?" asked the blonde Drama Queen.

"Yeah I do, but I can tell you this right now, it will be later rather than sooner because no one, but me, knows what it was," continued Ryan.

"Whatever Ryan," huffed Sharpay in turn.

---------------------------------------

End Chapter 1

(A/N: If you liked this chapter, continue on and read Chapter 2: The Party's Just Begun. – Emily)


	2. Chapter 2: The Party's Just Begun

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 2: The Party's Just Begun

Same Time; at Troy's House

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason were sitting in Troy's living room talking when there is a knock on the front door. Troy got up to answer it. When he opened the door, Zeke was standing there with loaded arms full of food.

"Hey dude, do you need any help with the food?" Troy asked Zeke.

"That would be great Troy, thanks," responded Zeke sarcastically.

"Hey guys come and help with the food," shouted Troy.

The other five got up from where they were sitting to go help with all of the food that Zeke had either baked or bought at the store. Troy took about half of the food that was in Zeke's arms and brought it into the living room, while Gabriella and Taylor got the rest of the food from Zeke and Chad, Kelsi and Jason went with Zeke to get the rest of the food from the car.

"Good, now all we need to do is wait for Ryan and Sharpay to get here," commented Troy.

Just then the phone rang making everyone jump, luckily no food was spilled on the floor. As Troy ran to answer, his friends got started on eating the food. Reading the Caller ID, Troy realized that it was Ryan calling on his cell letting them (Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke) know that they (Ryan and Sharpay) were on the way over.

---------------------------------------

2-3 hours later; still at Troy's House

"Let's play Truth-or-Dare," suggested Sharpay, thinking that if no one else picked him she would be able to trick Ryan into telling the truth about lunch that day.

"Okay." (Troy)

"Sure." (Gabriella)

"I guess." (Kelsi)

"Cool." (Jason)

"Awesome idea, Sharpay." (Zeke)

"Let's do it." (Chad)

"I don't know about that." (Ryan)

"I agree with Ryan, I don't know about that." (Taylor)

"Okay, it's settled, we're playing Truth-or-Dare. Now because it was my idea, I get to pick the person who goes first. Now, I'm not going to be self-centered, and because this is Troy's house, I pick Gabby to go first," Sharpay dragged on.

"Okay, let's see here, I pick… Taylor. Truth or Dare?" asked Gabby.

"I choose truth," responded Taylor.

"Okay then, who do you like better, Chad or Ryan?" Gabby continued.

"You're having me tell you who I like better, my boyfriend or Ryan, and I'll have to say Ryan," said Taylor truthfully.

"You're kidding, right Tay?" asked Chad in disbelief.

"As a matter fact I'm not Chad. I do like Ryan better then you, because to be honest, you're a pig. And Ryan treats me better then you do anyway. So in short, we're though Chad Danforth," Taylor shouted at her now ex-boyfriend.

It wasn't that she just broke up with Chad so that she could be with Ryan, but she did want to break up with him for a very long time. Ryan tried as much as he could to hide the smile on his face, but he failed miserablely to do so. It was probably a good thing then, that everyone else was still looking, no actually staring in disbelief, at Taylor and Chad, that no one actually saw the smile on his face.

"Let's just continue with the game," Gabby said trying to get everyone's attention again.

"Gabbby's right you guys let's just continue with T-o-D (Truth-or-Dare)," Troy said.

"Fine. I pick… Troy. Truth or Dare?" Taylor asked.

"Dare," said Troy simply.

"Okay then. I dare you to play the rest of the game in your boxers," Taylor said with a hint of mystery in her voice.

"Okay. I'm in nothing but my boxers, and now it's my turn to pick someone. So, I pick… let's see here… Chad. Truth or Dare?" Troy asked after he had taken off his shirt and pants.

"Dare," answered Chad way to quickly, almost praying that he would have to do something with Taylor.

"That was said a little to quickly for me but oh well," said Troy but continued any way, "I dare you to… run around in your boxers waving a banana around, yelling 'I'm a monkey' for 20 seconds," Troy smirked at his best friend.

Bummed-out about not getting a dare that he wanted, he slowly took off his clothes until he was in nothing but his boxers, grabbed a banana and for 20 seconds ran around the living room yelling 'I'm a monkey'.

While he was putting his clothes back on, Chad continued with the game, picking on Kelsi next.

"Okay Kelsi, Truth or Dare?" asked Chad.

"Well I don't want to have to do anything embarrassing or have to say anything that will haunt me for the rest of my life, so I chose… um… truth," Kelsi squeaked out.

"What was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you in high school?" Chad inquired of the pianist.

"Tripping on the stool and having my manuscripts fly everywhere

on stage last year," Kelsi said after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"My turn. Jason, Truth or Dare?" asked Kelsi of her boyfriend.

-------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

(A/N: If you liked this chapter, then continue on and read Chapter 3: Let the Game Continue, Part 1. – Emma)


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Game Continue, Part 1

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 3: Let the Game Continue, Part 1

"Because Chad and Troy have both chosen dare, I'll have to follow them down Embarrassing Street and chose dare," analyzed Jason.

"Okay then. Even though you're my boyfriend, I dare you to," Kelsi stopped talking to look at Troy and Gabriella and getting a nod from both, continued, "make-out with Gabby," Kelsi said with a smirk.

"For how long?" asked Jason cautiously.

Again, Kelsi looked at Gabby for a quick answer. Gabby held up both hands and mouthed 'minutes'. Kelsi _and_ Troy nodded and Kelsi turned back to Jason.

"10 minutes in the closet," Kelsi said confidently.

"We'll tell you when to start and finish, okay?" asked Troy.

"Okay." (Gabriella)

"Whatever." (Jason)

Looking around the room, Troy and Kelsi looked for someone who had a stopwatch, and without saying anything, Zeke raised his hand letting both of them (Kelsi and Troy) know that he had a stopwatch. Kelsi mouth 'set it' and then getting the 'okay' sign from Zeke told Jason and Gabriella that they could start their make-out session. And while Jason and Gabby were making-out in the closet, the other seven start thinking about what to do after they were done with the game.

"Okay guys, you can come out now!" shouted Kelsi.

"Thank you," both Jason and Gabby said.

"Your welcome," responded Kelsi.

"It's your turn to pick someone Jason," commented Taylor, who was now holding onto Ryan's arm for dear life, luckily no one saw it.

"Okay, Zeke. Truth or Dare?" Jason asked his best friend.

"Dare," Zeke responded.

"Now this won't be as extreme, but it will be lame. Sleep in the same sleeping bag as Sharpay ALL night," Jason said lazily.

"Okay. Sharpay, Truth or Dare?" Zeke asked in turn.

"Like, oh my god! I am so totally choosing, like, truth. Duh!" Sharpay gushed out.

"What about me do you like better, my skills on the basketball court, my good looks, or my baking?" questioned Zeke.

"Your baking is like so good," Sharpay said confidently.

"Okay. Sharpay your turn to pick someone," Zeke commented.

"Let's see, Taylor, Troy, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and myself have all been chosen, so that leaves… Gabriella and Ryan. And even though the polite thing would be ladies first, I have to pick Ryan," Sharpay said.

"Okay, then, continue," said Taylor annoyed.

"Calm down, Taylor," complained Sharpay, but continued all the less, "Okay, Ryan, Truth or Dare?" asked Sharpay.

"Truth. And I know what the question will be, so, here is the answer. I was remembering a dream that I had last night and in it Taylor and I are going out, and that was what made me drool so much today. Everyone happy now?" Ryan asked.

(A/N: the question 'Everyone happy now?' came from the first HSM when Troy is in the locker room talking/yelling at the B-ball team. –Emma Evans)

"Wow." (Sharpay)

"Cool." (Zeke)

"Awe, that is so sweet." (Gabriella and Kelsi)

"Dude, how long have you been having that dream!?" (Troy and Jason)

"How could you do this to me, Ryan?" (Chad)

"Ryan?" Taylor asked quietly.

"Yes Taylor?" Ryan asked turning to look at her.

"Can I talk to you… alone, please?" Taylor asked almost in tears.

"Sure," Ryan said wiping a tear off of her cheek.

As Ryan followed Taylor into the kitchen, he could feel Chad glaring at both him and Taylor. So, to make sure Chad knew that Ryan knew about the glaring, he turned around and glared back at Chad with a look of 'leave us alone and get over it' on his face.

------------------------------------------

End Chapter 3

(A/N: We'll, I hope you still like story enough to continue and read Chapter 4: Let the Game Continue, Part 2. – Emily)


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Game Continue, Part 2

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 4: Let the Game Continue, Part 2

In the kitchen

Taylor walked until she got the counter, turned around, sat on it and Ryan closed the door behind him for privacy.

"What did you need to talk to me about Taylor?" asked Ryan with concern in his voice.

"Ryan, did you mean what you said in there?" asked Taylor pointing toward the living room.

"Yes, I did," responded Ryan, with concern still filling up his voice.

"Ryan, I love you," Taylor said looking up with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Tay," Ryan said and then continued, "Please don't cry baby," he said wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

"What did you just call me?" asked Taylor confused about what she had heard.

"I called you baby. And I know that that was what Chad always called you, but he never really cared, I do," Ryan explained.

As he went in to kiss her, Ryan realized that Taylor was holding her sides with a pained expression on her face.

Concerned that something might be wrong, Ryan asked, "Are you feeling okay Taylor?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that it's that time of the month and that I ate a lot today," responded Taylor.

'Finally' thought Ryan, 'no more tears'.

"Well, we should probably get back in there to finish the game," commented Taylor.

(A/N: Haha! Emma first typed "finfish" for finish. DORK! –Emily Bolton)

But Ryan wasn't ready to go back, not yet, there were still two things he wanted/needed to do first. So he started on the non-verbal one first, a deep, and passionate kiss. After that ended, he went to the verbal one.

"Taylor, will you be my girlfriend?" Ryan asked.

"But, like, of course," said Taylor, imitating Sharpay.

'Yes' thought Ryan. And as he was thinking, Taylor wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, and they went into another long, deep and passionate kiss. After their mini-make-out session, they go back into the living room holding hands.

---------------------------------------

Back in the Living Room

"Finally, they come back. We started thinking that you two might have been attacked or something!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Now we can finish the game!" Troy exclaimed.

(A/N: We're still laughing about finfish. –Emma and Emily)

"Okay, you know the drill, Gabriella, Truth or Dare?" asked Ryan.

"Dare," Gabriella said cautiously.

"Okay then, here it is. I dare you to change into your bikini, lay down on a tarp, have chocolate syrup and caramel sauce on your body, with cool whip on top, and have Troy 'eat/lick' it all off," Ryan said with a smirk.

"ARE YOU INSANE, RYAN!" yelled Gabriella.

"No, I'm not Gabby. But I am crazy," commented Ryan calmly.

As this little argument was going on, the others all looked at Troy to see what his reaction was. All he did was shrug his shoulders thinking 'I'll deal with Ryan later. For now I need to calm Gabby down before she tears Ryan apart.'

"Gabby its no big deal. You can just help me hurt Ryan later," Troy said soothingly to try and calm down his girlfriend.

"Yeah, what he said. Hey wait a minute. There is no way you two can hurt me, besides you guys don't have a choice in the matter. Gabby chose Dare. So HA!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Fine." Gabby and Troy said in unison, Gabby sounding a bit annoyed at the idea. Standing with a sigh, Gabriella grabbed her bikini from the couch, and went to the bathroom to change. Through the time it took her to change, the boys all cheered for Troy. Of course, that ceased right after Gabriella walked out in her bikini.

"…Grab the sauce-"started Gabby.

"-And the whipped cream…and syrup." Ryan snickered. He knew Troy would like this, but Gabby was going to kill him. That wouldn't be fun.

As the caramel sauce, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream were spread across Gabriella's stomach, arms, and legs, the girls shook their heads and sighed. This was the most extreme they'd gone in this game. Troy then bent down and began to lick off the sugary substances. It took about twenty minutes, but luckily his parents would not be home until later that night. After Gabby was completely soaked in Troy's saliva, but licked clean, she stood up, glared at Ryan, and shivered.

"Troy…I'm using your shower…okay? I love you and all, but having your spit on me is not going to work." She walked upstairs, immediately getting into Troy's shower to clean herself up.

(A/N: Hey Emma! Truth or Dare! Truth. OK! Um…why is your brother so feminine? Because he has a demanding younger twin sister. Hey Emily! Truth or Dare? Dare. Uh… Go sock Troy and Ryan and blame it on Chad when your parents get home. –Emily jumps off the landing and lands on the couch. She then gets up, smiling at the girls while running up to Troy and Ryan, socking the two of them in the face. She then runs back upstairs, snickering. -)

"What was that for?" yelled Ryan and Troy at the same time.

"No reason what-so-ever that has to do with you two," yelled Emma and Emily together.

"Yeah right Em, Emily just came down and socked us both in the face," yelled Ryan at his sister.

"Whatever, Ryan," Emma yelled back.

------------------------------------------

End Chapter 4

(A/N: Please continue reading this story. If you like the story, then please read Chapter 5: Sharpay's Ticked Off. –Emma)


	5. Chapter 5: Sharpay's Ticked Off

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 5: Sharpay's Ticked Off

Back in the Living Room

"Can we please get on with the game?" Sharpay asked, annoyed with all the yelling that was going on.

Confused. (Zeke)

Perplexed. (Troy)

Unsure. (Gabriella)

Amazed. (Ryan)

Annoyed. (Taylor)

Laughing. (Jason)

Holding in laughter. (Kelsi)

Doubled over crying. (Chad)

"What?" asked Sharpay confused at everyone's behavior.

"Um, yeah, Sharpay, the game is over," Zeke stuttered.

"For now it is," muttered Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ryan.

------------------------------------------

1 Hour later; after everyone is ready to go to sleep

"Um, Zeke, what are you doing?" Jason asked as Zeke started to get into his sleeping bag.

"Well my sleeping bag is bigger then Sharpay's, so we are going to use mine," Zeke said to Jason as everyone else looked at Sharpay, who was having trouble with her own sleeping bag.

"Oh," was all Jason could say.

As Sharpay struggled with her sleeping bag, Troy and Gabriella realized that Ryan, Taylor and Chad weren't in the living room. They mentioned it to the others and everyone decided to look for them. As they started looking for them Chad came back into the room from the bathroom. That eased everyone's minds, knowing that he wasn't yelling at Taylor or beating her up or beating up Ryan. But the thought that still ran though everyone's mind was 'where are Taylor and Ryan'. So they commenced with the search.

------------------------------------------

In the Basement/Guest Room

"Hey Ryan?" asked Taylor when she and Ryan stopped kissing to get some air.

"Yeah Tay?" Ryan asked in turn.

"Is it such a good idea for us to be doing this?" she asked worried.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused.

"Well, should we be down here making-out when 1: we didn't tell the others about us; and 2: we didn't tell them that we were coming down here to begin with!" exclaimed Taylor.

"And here are the solutions. Solution #1: they knew that we liked each other by Truth-or-Dare, so they probably already know about us being together. And solution #2: when we go back upstairs, we'll tell them we were just talking," Ryan explained.

"Oh, okay. That might just work," said Taylor as if thinking about it.

"Might just work? That will most likely work," Ryan said laughing.

"Should we go back upstairs now, our friends might be getting worried about us?" Taylor asked Ryan, changing the subject.

"Probably, but before we do, one more kiss," Ryan agreed.

---------------------------------------

Back upstairs

"I can't find Ryan or Taylor anywhere," Gabriella complained to Troy.

"I have an idea, let's ask Emma and Emily if they know where Tay and Ry are," Troy commented.

"EMMA, EMILY, WHERE ARE RYAN AND TAYLOR?" Sharpay yelled up the stairs.

"Did you check the guest room downstairs?" Emily asked in return.

"Well, no, but that's not the point… the point is-"Sharpay started but was cut off by Emma.

"The point is that we just told you where they were by asking if you checked the guest room," Emma stated matter-of-factly to her sister.

"YOU… YOU… YOU EVIL LITTLE BRATS!" Sharpay screamed at Emma and Emily.

"THANK YOU! WE KNEW THAT ALREADY!" yelled the girls together.

"If you two don't tell us exactly were they are, I'll-"Sharpay tried starting again, and again was cut off by Emma.

"You'll what, come upstairs and hurt us? Oh no, we're so scared. Can anyone save us from the wrath of Sharpay?" Emma said un-phased by Sharpay's threat.

"Why you insolent, little-"Sharpay started before Ryan covered her mouth.

"She didn't mean that, you two are in no serious danger," Ryan said to the two girls upstairs.

"We know that she didn't mean any of that, but still, I want to know what she was going to call us, Ryan," Emma mentioned, still un-phased.

"Fine, but I tried to warn you. It was nice knowing the two of you," Ryan said.

"Ryan, after I'm done hurting those two, I'm coming back down here, and hurting you!" Sharpay yelled, then turning to look back at Emma and Emily, "I was going to say that you two are insolent, little brats. Are you happy now Emma?" Sharpay said with venom dripping into every word.

"My, my Emma, your sister doesn't know how to come up with a good insult. She wouldn't even be able to write one if it was already on the paper for her," Emily said sarcastically while she and Emma laughed at Sharpay.

---------------------------------------

End Chapter 5

(A/N: Heh. I am so glad I got to tell her off. Keep reading to see what happens in Chapter 6: Wake Up! It Morning. More snarky comments are in the future of this fanfic! Bwahaha! –Emily)


	6. Chapter 6: Wake Up! It's Morning

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 6: Wake Up! It's Morning

(A/N: Chapters 1-5 all took place on a Friday, Chapter 6 starts Saturday – Emily and Emma)

Next Morning

Emma and Emily are already awake and are sitting at the computer. They decide to wake their friends up downstairs in an evil sort of way.

(A/N: Well, we are known for our evil nature. – Emma; Is their any other nature that could fit us? –Emily)

"Let's do something that they won't expect," Emily whispered.

"What do you have in mind, dear friend?" Emma asked, also whispering.

"Well, let's mix it up some. We already have Zeke and Sharpay together and we can't move them; let's move Kelsi next to Chad, Gabriella next to Jason, and Troy to the other side of Kelsi. That should really shake them up!" Emily almost squealed, but controlled it.

"That's almost pushing it. But, let's really push it by crossing the line. Let's put Sharpay and Zeke next to Jason and Gabriella, let's then put Troy, Kelsi and Chad next to Gabriella and Jason, and then put Taylor and Ryan next to Troy, Kelsi and Chad. Now, let's see if our moving arrangements worked. It should have created a single line: Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, Troy, Taylor and Ryan," Emma said.

After seeing that their 'moving arrangements' were the way they had put them, they tip-toed back into Emily's room to make some changes.

"Why not put them this way: Chad, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Troy and Zeke. But first, let's put Sharpay into her own sleeping bag," Emily said.

"We can't have boyfriends and girlfriends next to each other & we can't have _my_ brother and sister next to each other or two guys or two girls next to each other; so, let's put them in this order: Zeke, Taylor, Troy, Kelsi, Chad, Sharpay, Jason, Gabriella and Ryan. And to make it worse, we can have their waking up as a chain reaction. Chad wakes up first, sees that he is in between Kelsi and Sharpay, tries to get up and can't," Emma said, venom dripping into each word.

(A/N: sound familiar? – Emily)

"Then, Gabriella wakes up to Chad continuously slipping and falling in his sleeping bag, realizes that she is in between Jason and Ryan, tries to get up but is stuck to her sleeping bag," Emily said.

(A/N: This is getting interesting, no? – Emma)

"After Gabriella, Jason wakes up and sees Gabriella struggling to get out of her sleeping bag, as he tries to get up to help Gabriella, he notices Sharpay on the other side of him with her hand on his chest, preventing him from getting up without waking her," Emma stated with a smirk on her face.

(A/N: I can't see how we could be any more evil. Oh wait, yes I can and see how close it is to us. Too bad we can't reach out and grab it. But with each word I say it comes closer and closer until… I got it! – Emily)

"This is becoming really long. Hey, we're the authors, let's cut this short," Emma said looking at Emily.

"I agree, we control everything in this house," Emily said smiling.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Emily responded.

"Chad wakes up and can't get out of his sleeping bag," Emma started off the roll call.

"Then Gabriella wakes up and can't get up," Emily continues.

"Then Jason can't get up," Emma said.

"Then Kelsi," Emily said.

"And of course Ryan can't get up, either," Emma said, now smirking.

"After that, Sharpay can't get up, followed by Taylor not being able to get up," Emily said, also smirking.

"And to cap it all off, Troy and Zeke can't get out of their sleeping bags either," Emma ended.

"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE GET UP THERE!" all nine friends yelled together.

(A/N: Nyaaaaahhhhh!!!! –Emily)

---------------------------------------------

1 ½ Hours Later

After Chad, Gabriella, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Troy and Zeke have all gotten out of their sleeping bags and have eaten breakfast, they decide to get dressed and meet back in the living room.

The girls go into the upstairs guest bedroom to get changed for the day and the guys go into Troy's bedroom. Chad is wearing a Wildcats # 8 T-Shirt with a pair of shorts, Gabriella is wearing a pink tank-top (A/N: like the one Sharpay wears during her audition in HSM) and a silver mini skirt, Jason is wearing a Wildcats #23 T-Shirt also with a pair of shorts, Kelsi is wearing the same outfit she wore for the 'We're All in This Together' scene, Ryan is wearing the same outfit you first see him in during HSM, Sharpay is wearing a red halter top and denim-beaded mini skirt, Taylor is wearing a white halter top and denim-beaded mini skirt, Troy is wearing a Wildcats #14 T-Shirt and a pair of jeans, and Zeke is wearing a Wildcats #32 T-Shirt with a pair of jeans.

---------------------------------------------

End Chapter 6

(A/N: If you liked this chapter, keep reading to find out what happens next in Chapter 7: Taylor's Ticked Off. –Emma)


	7. Chapter 7: Taylor's Ticked Off

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 7: Taylor's Ticked Off

Living Room

After meeting back in the living room, the nine friends talk about what they can do that day.

"There's not much we can do today, I mean look outside, a thunder storm. Can we please think of something to do? I'm getting bored waiting," Chad rambled on, but no one was listening.

Sharpay and Zeke were making out, Gabriella and Troy were making out, Kelsi and Jason were making out and the newest couple, Taylor and Ryan were making out. Chad was fine with that, except he didn't appreciate the fact that some other guy was shoving his tongue down Taylor's throat. It might not have bothered him to much if it had been any other guy at school, but this guy was Ryan Evans.

'_I have to do something to break those two up, or else I lose Taylor for good. And I definitely don't want that._' Chad thought to himself. _'But what can I do?'_

"Um, guys? Guys? HEY GUYS!" Chad yelled to get everyone's attention.

"What?" Taylor asked annoyed. As she said this, Chad and Ryan glared at each other.

"That is enough! Ryan, Chad, can I talk to the two of you downstairs in the guest room? Now!" Taylor yelled getting frustrated at her boyfriend and ex-boyfriend.

---------------------------------------------

In the Guest Room/Basement

"I have had enough of this silent fighting between the two of you and I want it to end. RIGHT NOW!" Taylor yelled at them.

"Fine, I'll end it but I don't know if _he_ can!" Chad commented, moving closer to Taylor.

"IF YOU COME ANY CLOSER, I WILL SLAP YOU INTO THE NEXT CENTURY, DANFORTH!" Taylor yelled at Chad.

"Wow, Tay, we never knew you had that loud of a voice," Jason, Troy and Zeke said together from the top of the stairs.

"GO AWAY! NOW! AND IF ANY OF YOU OPEN THAT DOOR AGAIN, I'LL KILL YOU! OR AT LEAST HURT YOU ENOUGH TO LAND YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!" Taylor yelled at her friends.

(A/N: Oooh! The boys have got her mad. Anyone see fireworks in the making? I do! –Emily)

"EMILY STAY OUT OF THIS!" Taylor yelled up the stairs.

"But we don't even know what's happening! Or at least what is being said. All we hear is yelling. We know that Taylor is yelling at the boys, but that's about it!" Emily yelled down the stairs.

"Why don't you two just stop working on what ever you're doing and come downstairs and eat breakfast?" Mrs. Bolton tells the two girls.

"Okay fine. We're coming," Emily tells her mom.

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute," Emma said, as she stuck her head out the door.

"Okay," Mrs. Bolton said.

After eating breakfast, Emma and Emily decided to head back upstairs to Emily's room. As the two girls passed by the living room, they noticed a very eerie silence. They looked around at all of their friends and saw many different facial expressions.

"Did something happen here?" Emma asked concerned.

"What do you think? You and Emily are controlling everything that happens here," Sharpay snapped at her younger sister.

"But we haven't been upstairs writing. We just finished eating breakfast," Emily told Sharpay.

"Whatever," Sharpay huffed.

"How about we have a karaoke contest and then have a 2nd round of truth-or-dare," Emma suggested.

---------------------------------------------

End Chapter 7

(A/N: Hope we have enough action to keep you interested. Keep reading to find out what happens in Chapter 8: And the Winner Is…Part 1. - Emily)


	8. Chapter 8: And the Winner Is Part 1

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 8: And the Winner Is…Part 1

Living room, still

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Emma. That will definitely pass the time away, what do the rest of you say?" Ryan said getting into the spirit of being happy again.

"Sounds good to us!" the others said.

"Hey, where's Emily?" Emma asked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Will you calm down please Em?" Emily asked walking downstairs, carrying Emma's laptop.

"Give me that!" Emma said walking over to her best friend and taking her laptop.

As Emma read what had just been written, her signature smirk came across her face.

_'So Emily actually brought me into the plot. That is a very interesting twist to the story. I'm guessing __while I was suggesting the karaoke contest and a 2__nd__ round of truth-or-dare, she snuck out of the room without anyone noticing, and started writing what was being said down here. Well two can play at this game. You're on Emily.'_ Emma thought to herself.

"Let's go downstairs to the game room and set up the karaoke machine. Besides, this room doesn't have very good acoustics anyway," Emily said.

"That is true, plus, there's more room down there, too," Troy agreed.

---------------------------------------------

Game Room/Basement

"So, now that the karaoke machine is set up, there are two questions that we need to ask," Chad started.

"Question number 1: who will be singing?" Troy continued.

"And the second question, what are the songs going to be?" Jason finished.

"Those questions are easy to answer boys. The answer to number one: the girls will sing, and the answer to number two: we will be singing songs from my Ashley Tisdale CD," Emma answered.

"I'll be right back," Emily said.

5 minutes later

"I'm back! Now the songs that we'll sing are, 'Over It', 'Headstrong', 'Don't Touch', 'Be Good to Me', 'He Said She Said' and 'Not Like That'," Emily said reading off the back of the CD case.

"What order are you six going to sing the songs in?" Ryan asked.

"Alphabetical order, Ryan!" all six girls said in unison.

"Okay then, ladies, pick the song that each of you are going to sing and then get up on stage when it's your turn, the five guys will score you on a scale of 1 to 10," Ryan said before sitting in between Jason and Troy.

---------------------------------------------

Emily- (Be Good to Me by Ashley Tisdale)

(Can you be good to me... be good, be good, be good, be good),(Can you be good to me)Everyday is getting worse, Do the same things and it hurtsI don't know if I should cry, All I know is that I'm tryin'I wanna believe in you, I wanna believe in you, But you make it so hard to doWhat's the point of makin' plans, You break all the ones we hadI don't know where we went wrong, 'cause we used to be so strongI wanna believe in you, I wanna believe in youSo why can't you be, Be good to meI don't ask for much, All I want is loveSomeone to see, That's all I needSomebody to be, Somebody to be, Somebody to beGood to me, Good to me, Can you be good to me, Good to me, PleaseI used to think I had it all, Then one day we hit a wallI had hoped you were the one, Where's my dream, where has it goneI wanted to be with you, Forever just me and youSo why can't you be, Be good to meI don't ask for much, All I want is loveSomeone to see, That's all I needSomebody to be, Somebody to be, Somebody to beGood to me, Good to me, Can you be good to me, Good to me, PleaseWhere do I go from here, You've gotten under my skinAnd I don't know how, To get out of this place that I'm in...I don't ask for much, All I want is love (all that I want)Someone to see, That's all I need (hey..yeh)Somebody to be, Somebody to be, Somebody to beGood to me, Good to me (good), Can you be good to me, Good to me, PleaseI don't ask for much (for much), All I want is loveSomeone to see, That's all I need (That's all I need)Somebody to be, Someone to be, Somebody to beGood to me, Good to me, Can you be good to me, Good to me, PleaseBe good, be good, be good, be good, Can you be good to me

Be good, be good, be good, be good, Can you be good to me, Can you be good to mePlease!

8- Chad, 10- Jason, 10- Ryan, 10- Troy, 10- Zeke, 48- Total.

---------------------------------------------

Emma- (Don't Touch by Ashley Tisdale)

Zoom zoom in under my skin, Gotta slow down now to beginBaby don't rush you can look but don't touchYou think you know, When you see me in my videosHow the story goes, But that's just the side I exposeLook through the lens, You see my body, not who I am...So don't pretend, And try to act like you're my boyfriendYou wanna get somewhere, Then boy don't touch me thereJust get up close and personal, personalZoom zoom in under my skin, Gotta slow down now to beginBaby don't rush you can look but don't touchZoom zoom in...to my head, Gotta know me to be my manBoy prove your love, You can look but don't touchYou won't behave, You're getting all up in my faceBarely know your name, you're tryin' to score, But it's not a gameBoy get a clue yeah, You gotta spend the timePay your dues following the rules if you want me to want to be with youYou wanna get somewhere, Then boy don't touch me thereJust get up close and personal, personalChorusDon't you dare, Touch me thereIf you want to get somewhereZoom in get to know me, boy, Don't rushZoom in if you want me, boy, Don't touchChorus

8- Chad, 10-Jason, 10- Ryan, 10- Troy, 10- Zeke, 48- Total.

---------------------------------------------

Gabriella- (He Said She Said by Ashley Tisdale)

Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh, He got what he needs to impressin'Just look at the way that he dressin', Ain't no question chicks like oh.Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic, She blowin' your mind with her assetSo Jessica Alba fantastic, Instant classic boys like oooh.Maybe I can see us moving like that, Maybe I can see us touching like that, Baby I can see us kissing like that.We don't need no more that he said she said.Maybe I can see us moving like that, Maybe I can see us touching like that, Baby I can see us kissing' like that.We don't need no more that he said she said.He said girl you winnin', She said boy where you been atStop talking let's get with it, Just like that theyHe said you're amazing, She said then why ya waitingNo more deliberating, What you doin' let's get to it, Just like that theyBoy actin' as if there's no pressure, He do everything to get with her, He say anything to convince her, Money spent to diamonds send herGirl playin' it cool but she's with it, She lovin' the fact that she's gifted, Everything he do she gets lifted, Feels so wicked lovin' like ohMaybe I can see us moving like that, Maybe I can see us touching like that, Baby I can see us kissing like that.We don't need no more that he said she said.Maybe I can see us moving like that, Maybe I can see us touching like that, Baby I can see us kissing' like that.We don't need no more that he said she said.He said girl you winnin', She said boy where you been atStop talking let's get with it, Just like that theyHe said you're amazing, She said then why ya waitingNo more deliberating, What you doin' let's get to it, Just like that theyOne night with you, boy just one night with you,All the things we could do,Every day I think of, One night with you, no one else but us twoAll our dreams would come true, If we'd just get togetherMaybe I can see us moving like that, Maybe I can see us touching like that, Baby I can see us kissing like that.We don't need no more that he said she said.Maybe I can see us moving like that, Maybe I can see us touching like that, Baby I can see us kissing' like that.We don't need no more that he said she said.Uh, what you waitin' for?He said girl you winnin', She said boy where you been atStop talking let's get with it, Just like that theyHe said you're amazing, She said then why ya waitingNo more deliberating, What you doin' let's get to it, Just like that theyYou're gonna like it, You're gonna want it, You're gonna like itWe don't need no more that he said she said.You're gonna like it, You're gonna want it, You're gonna like itWe don't need no more that he said she said.

9- Chad, 10- Jason, 10- Ryan, 10- Troy, 10- Zeke, 49- Total.

"Well the winner for this half the contest is… Gabriella with a total of 49 points out of 50 points," Ryan said.

"Congratulations Gabriella, you have made it to the finals. Emily, Emma, very well done you were almost there," Troy said.

---------------------------------------------

End Chapter 8

(A/N: We are well underway with this fan fiction. If you still like it, then please continue reading to see what happens in Chapter 9: And the Winner Is…Part 2. – Emma)


	9. Chapter 9: And the Winner Is Part 2

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 9: And the Winner Is…Part 2

"Now that we know who one of the finalists is, let's see who is going to join her. Will it be Kelsi, or will it be Sharpay, or will it be the best friend of our first finalist, Taylor?" Ryan said in an annoying announcer voice.

"RYAN, SHUT UP!" Emma and Sharpay yelled at their brother.

"Can we please continue?" Troy asked as Ryan sat back down.

---------------------------------------------

Kelsi- (Not Like That by Ashley Tisdale)

I feel oh, so glamorous, Lookin' super fabulousSometimes I'm insecure, Something I can't ignoreAll the flashy cameras, Try my best to handle itI'm just the girl next door, I can hear the rumors take off...All the girls in the club got their eyes on me, I can tell by the look that they want to beBe hot, hot, hot like that, No, it's not, not, not like thatAll the girls in the club got their eyes on me, They put me down because their jealousyBut I'm not, not I'm not that girl, And it's not, not, no, it's not my worldAll the girls in the club got their eyes on me, I can tell by the look that they want to beBe hot, hot, hot like that, No, it's not, not, not like thatAll the girls in the club got their eyes on me, They put me down because their jealousyBut I'm not, not I'm not that girl, And it's not, not, no, it's not my world_[Repeat_

10- Chad, 10- Jason, 10- Ryan, 10- Troy, 10- Zeke, 50- Total.

---------------------------------------------

Sharpay- (Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale)

I'm a straight-up kind of girl I am, I'm a telling it like it is I am, And that's just the kind of girl I amHead up, hands up, tell meYou're a honey kind of boy you are, You're a talented kind of boy you are, And that's just the kind of boy you areHead up, hands up, these areHeadstrong, crazy days, When your mind's made up and the music playsHeadstrong, can you feel the beat, Meltdown, can you feel the heatMeltdown, it's not a crush, In a hot hot room we're in a rushHeadstrong, can you feel the beat, Meltdown, can you feel the heatGonna feel alive tonight I am, I'm a positive kind of girl I amLeave my troubles behind tonight I am, Stand up, get up, tell meAre you gonna be down with me, you are, Yeah you coming along with me, you are, 'Cause that's just the kind of guy you areStand up, get up, these are

Headstrong, crazy days, When your mind's made up and the music playsHeadstrong, can you feel the beat, Meltdown, can you feel the heatMeltdown, it's not a crush, In a hot hot room we're in a rushHeadstrong, can you feel the beat, Meltdown, can you feel the heatmeltdown, headstrong, meltdownI want to know you, I want to show youI got the stuff now, Didn't you get enoughStep to the rhythm, Make the decisionsThese are the days, We're living, loving, feel aliveFeels so alive, yeah, yeah, yeahAnd we feel alive tonight, we are, We are stepping into the light, we are, Leave our troubles behind tonight, we areStand up, get up, these areHeadstrong, crazy days, When your mind's made up and the music playsHeadstrong, can you feel the beat, Meltdown, can you feel the heatMeltdown, it's not a crush, In a hot hot room we're in a rushHeadstrong, can you feel the beat, Melt down, can you feel the heatheadstrong, melt down

(headstrong) headstrong, can you feel the beat

(melt down) meltdown, can you feel the heatheadstrong, meltdown

(headstrong) headstrong can you feel the beat (meltdown) meltdown can you feel the heat

7- Chad, 10- Jason, 10- Ryan, 10- Troy, 10- Zeke, 47- Total.

---------------------------------------------

Taylor- (Over It by Ashley Tisdale)

_Chad_Hello?

_Taylor_ You know what? I don't need this, I can not believe you, over her and why you gotta lie about it? That's it, I'm over it.

Every time I saw you, Trying to pretendNow I think you're caught in, A spinSaid that I could trust, You'd be my everythingFalling from the shadows, Now I seeAll those times were wasted, When you tried to hide it from meI don't care what you're sayin', I don't care what you're doin'Never really had me, I'm over itSo why is it so hard to see, All the lies you tell meI'm getting out I'm moving on, I'm over it x3Tried to walk away, But my heart was sayin' noCan't believe it took so, Long to goNow the past is fading, I hardly know your nameDon't know what you're doin', Ya lost the gameAll those times were wasted, When you tried to hide it from me

Chorus x3

8- Chad, 10- Jason, 10- Ryan, 10- Troy, 10-Zeke, 48- Total.

---------------------------------------------

"Well, it was a close call, but our second finalist, joining Gabriella in the finals, is… Kelsi, with a total of 50/50 points," Jason said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Congratulations to both of our finalists. You both have 5 minutes to figure out what songs you are going to sing, then Kelsi will sing first and then Gabriella will sing," Chad said.

---------------------------------------------

5 minutes later

Kelsi- (Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens)

It takes a girl to understand, Just how to win, She knows… She can

I think it's clear, Who wears the pants, What boy… could stand… a chance

She makes it look easy, In control completely

She'll get the best of you… every single… time

Thought by now you'd realize you should

Never underestimate a girl, Gets anything she wants, She's never gonna stop

(You know it… we know it)

Never underestimate a girl, She's always got a plan,

The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick, Puts it together

Boys have it good, But girls have it better… (Watch out)

Your secretary might, End up your boss

Whether you… really like it… or not

She makes it look easy, In control completely

She'll get the best of you… every single… time

That's right… no no no you should

Chorus

She might be the president, Make all the rules

Don't try to win the game, You're only gonna lose

Now girls you know we got it, Got it goin' on

We've been tryin' to tell them all along

Listen up guys, Take a little sound advice

Chorus

9- Chad, 10- Jason, 10- Ryan, 9- Troy, 10- Zeke, 48- Total, 98- Grand Total.

---------------------------------------------

Gabriella- (Say OK by Vanessa Hudgens)

You are fine, You are sweet

But I'm still a bit naïve, with my heart

When you're close I don't breathe, I can't find the words to speak

I feel sparks

But I don't wanna be into you, If you're not looking for true love… oh, oh

No, I don't wanna start seeing you, If I can't be your only one

So tell me, When it's not alright, When it's not ok

Will you try to make me feel better, Will you say alright, will you say ok

Will you stick with me through what ever, Or runaway…

Say OK…

When you call I don't know, If I should pick up the phone every time

I'm not like all my friends, Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy

But I don't wanna be into you, If you don't treat me the right way

See I can only start seeing you, If you can make my heart feel safe

Chorus

Say that it's gonn'be alright, That's gonn'be ok, don't runaway, don't runaway

Let me know if it's gonna be you, Boy you've got some things to prove

Let me know if you'll keep me safe, I don't want you to run away so

Let me know that you'll call on time, Let me know that you'll help me shine

Will you wipe my tears away, Will you hold me close and say alright…

Chorus

10- Chad, 10- Jason, 10- Ryan, 10- Troy, 10- Zeke, 50- Total, 99- Grand Total.

---------------------------------------------

End Chapter 9

(A/N: 9 chapters down, 11 more chapters to go. We're one chapter away from being half way done with the fan fiction. If you are still interested in the story, you're just a click away from Chapter 10: Round 2, Begin! Keep reading to see what happens next. – Emily)


	10. Chapter 10: Round 2, Begin!

Ryan Likes Who?

By: EvilEm2

Chapter 10: Round 2, Begin!

Back in the Living Room; 10 minutes later

"Well, that karaoke contest was quite interesting. What's next?" Ryan asked his arm around Taylor.

"Round 2 of Truth or Dare. The people who had do tell the truth want to get back at the others. Well except me and Emily," Emma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, who starts?" Troy asked.

"Oh I don't know, Gabriella?" Emily answered while smacking her brother.

"Same order as round one?" Gabriella asked.

"Yep!" Emma and Emily said together.

"Okay, Taylor truth or dare?" Gabriella asked while turning toward here best friend.

"Dare," Taylor said simply.

"I dare you to wear a flowery dress to school on Tuesday," Gabriella said smiling.

(A/N: Taylor usually wears skirts or pants to school. – Emma and Emily)

"Truth or Dare, Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Truth," Troy said a little scared.

"If you ever got the chance, would you sleep with Gabriella?" Taylor asked.

"I would, but she would need to be okay with it first," Troy responded, "Chad, truth or dare?" Troy continued.

"Truth," Chad said confidently.

"Okay, when you were dating Taylor, did you just date her so you had someone to make-out with or did you really like her?" Troy asked.

While Chad thought about his answer, Troy looked around at his friends; all of them were looking back at him with stunned looks on their faces.

"What?" Troy asked.

"I can't… I mean, we can't believe you just asked that!" Emma responded, recovering first.

"Well, it was something that had been weighing on my mind ever since they had started dating," Troy said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"Okay, I have my answer. When I had asked her to be my girlfriend, I did just want someone to make-out with, but as we got further and further into our relationship, I stopped wanting that and started really liking her," Chad said.

After he was finished, he looked at Taylor and Ryan.

"Oh, and guys, I'm sorry, I wasn't over Taylor yet and I was letting my jealousy get the best of me," Chad apologized, "And for my next trick… just kidding, I'm not gonna do magic, Kelsi, truth or dare?" Chad said after getting an 'it's okay' smile from Ryan and an 'I forgive you' nod from Taylor.

"Dare, and if I have to do anything that will make me not want to go to school on Monday, I'll kill you," Kelsi said, glaring at Chad.

"Okay, okay, calm down, Kelsi. I dare you to kiss every guy here, except Jason and I and you have to kiss them all on the lips," Chad said as he duck from the book being thrown at his head by Kelsi.

"You are so going to pay for this, Danforth!" Kelsi said in frustration, as she got up and kissed every guy in the room.

"There, are you happy? Now, Jason, truth or dare?" Kelsi said while glaring at Chad.

"Truth," Jason said smiling.

"Okay, if Chad had dared me to do something that you didn't agree with, would you hurt him?" Kelsi asked still glaring at Chad.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would," Jason answered a second after Kelsi stopped talking.

"Okay, next victim, I mean person," Jason said, turning toward Zeke, "truth or dare, man?"

"Truth," Zeke said staring at Sharpay.

"Okay, if you could pick one girl in this room, besides Sharpay, to be with you on a deserted island, who would you choose and why?" Jason asked while stroking Kelsi's hair.

(A/N: Kelsi is laying down using Jason's lap as a pillow. – Emma)

"Um, a girl besides Sharpay; I've actually have never thought about who I would choose if I couldn't have Sharpay with me, so, I don't know, probably Emma," Zeke said, while thinking aloud.

"And why would you choose Emma?" Jason asked, still stroking Kelsi's hair.

"I just don't feel comfortable with any other girl besides Sharpay and Emma; so if I can't be with Sharpay on a deserted island, I would have to choose Emma," Zeke explained.

"Okay, that's good enough for me," Jason said before starting doze off, but stayed awake when he heard Zeke ask Sharpay 'truth or dare?'

"Well, Sharpay, truth or dare?" Zeke asked.

"Um, I chose truth last time right?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Zeke asked.

"Just making sure that I don't choose the same one again; so dare," Sharpay said, not throwing in the gushiness like last time.

"Okay, to begin with, have you ever French kissed a boy before?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, but Zeke, I didn't pick truth, I picked dare," Sharpay said as if Zeke had completely lost his mind.

"I know you picked dare, I just needed to know if you've French kissed a boy before; I dare you to French kiss Gabriella," Zeke said getting a shocked 'WHAT!' from Gabriella, a slap from Sharpay and laughter from everyone else.

"Hey, she chose dare, so you two have no choice in what I dare Sharpay to do," Zeke said, high-fiving Jason and Chad.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!?" Sharpay and Gabriella yelled standing up; "ESPECIALLY YOU THREE!" Sharpay yelled turning on Zeke, Emma and Emily.

(A/N: Emma and I are still controlling what goes on with our friends using Emma's laptop. – Emily)

"HEY, YOU CHOSE DARE, NOW YOU AND GABRIELLA _HAVE_ TO FRENCH KISS!" Emma yelled back at Sharpay.

"Sharpay, let's just get this over with," Gabriella said, glaring at Zeke and then Troy, who was still chuckling behind her.

"Fine, but I'll deal with you two later," Sharpay said glaring at Emma and Emily.

"No you won't," Emily whispered to Emma who started laughing.

While Sharpay and Gabriella were French kissing, Emma & Emily looked over at their brothers and rolled their eyes, which made Troy & Ryan laugh, luckily, Gabriella was too busy to glare at Troy & Sharpay was too busy to glare at Ryan. After about 5 minutes, Gabriella & Sharpay stopped kissing and Sharpay looked over at Ryan.

"Truth or dare, Ryan?" Sharpay asked breathing heavily.

"Dare," Ryan answered.

"Okay, I dare you to… make-out with Emma, for 2 full minutes," Sharpay said smirking at her brother and then her sister.

---------------------------------------------

"EMILY!" Emma exclaimed to her best friend.

"What? I didn't write that," Emily said looking from Emma's shocked face to the computer screen, which didn't have the dare on it.

"Well if you didn't write it and I obviously didn't write it, then how exactly did Sharpay say it?" Emma asked still shocked but at least calm again.

"I don't kn…" Emily started but didn't finish, only because she looked over to Sharpay who had another laptop open with her fingers on the keys.

"HOW DID YOU GET AHOLD OF MY LAPTOP?" Emily yelled standing up.

"Okay, Em, you need to calm down, I'll take care of this," Troy said standing up and looking at his sister.

"Sharpay, you had no right going into my sister's room and taking her laptop, now get rid of the dare for Ryan and give Emily back her laptop," Troy said glaring at Sharpay.

"Fine, I'll get rid of it, but I was just trying to help, I mean it seemed like both Emma and Emily had writer's block and I just wanted to finish giving Ryan a dare," Sharpay said as she erased the rest of the dare for Ryan, saved the story and handed Emily back her laptop.

---------------------------------------------

(A/N: Okay, the next part in the story is a small repeat of above, but bear with us. The last part was interesting though, don't you agree? – Emma and Emily)

"Truth or dare, Ryan?" Sharpay asked breathing heavily.

"Dare," Ryan answered.

"Okay, I dare you to… eat a whole can of olives without chewing until your mouth is full," Sharpay said, and then looked around to Emma who was grinning back at her.

"WHAT!?" Ryan asked in shock.

"Are you crazy Em, Ryan hates olives!" Sharpay exclaimed to her sister.

"I know," Emma said standing up and handing Ryan a small can of olives.

"Oh, and Sharpay, I strongly dislike olives, I don't hate them," Ryan said while opening the can and putting an olive on each finger.

As Ryan was putting olives on his fingers, he was on the third round of that, he looked over at Emma.

"Truth," Emma said reading Ryan's facial features quite easily.

"Okay, do you like anyone here as _more_ then a friend?" he asked looking his younger sister right in the eye.

_'Little does he know that I actually like him as more then a brother, but I can still say no and have it be the truth.'_ Emma thought while looking her brother right in the eye as well.

"No, I don't like anyone here as more then a friend," Emma said still staring right into Ryan's adorable blue eyes.

"Oh, okay," Ryan said, with what sounding like a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

_'I actually thought she would say yes, but I guess I was wrong.'_ Ryan thought to himself.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Emma asked bringing Ryan out of his thoughts.

"Dare," Emily said; _'Please have me do something with Chad!'_ she silently begged.

"Don't worry, I will," Emma whispered to Emily, "I dare you to give Danforth a lap dance," she continued aloud.

"Thank you," Emily mouthed.

"Your welcome," Emma mouthed back.

As Emily was giving Chad a lap dance, which he loved, she looked over to Gabriella.

"Okay Gabriella, this is it, truth or dare?" Emily asked.

"Truth, I do not want to do anything like the dare, no offense Troy," Gabriella said before Emily had completely finished talking.

"Okay, have you ever cheated _on_ anyone, or have been cheated on _by_ anyone?" Emily asked now just sitting on Chad's lap.

"Well, I have never cheated on Troy, and unless he has cheated on me, then the answer is no," Gabriella said, side-glancing at Troy.

"Hey, why would any guy cheat on you? You're too beautiful to be cheated on," Troy said, winning himself a kiss from Gabby.

---------------------------------------------

End Chapter 10

(A/N: Well you made it, and so did we, we are all now half way done with this story. Sorry about the long wait, but we promise to make the updates quicker. Chapter 11: Seeking, Plotting & Revenging, Oh My! – Love Emma)


End file.
